Ptolemeusz X Aleksander I
thumb|Ptolemeusz X Aleksander I - rzeźba głowy thumb|Moneta z czasów Ptolemeusza X Aleksandra I, przedstawiająca Ptolemeusza Sotera Ptolemeusz (z greki koine Πτολεμαῖος; translit: Ptolemaîos) (egip. Ptwlmis) Aleksander (z koi. gr. Aλεξανδρος; translit. Alexandros) - dziesiątyNumerowanie panujących królów ptolemejskich jest anachroniczne - za ich życia poszczególnych władców oznaczano jedynie przydomkiem i tytulaturą. W przypadku następców Ptolemeusza V Epifanesa jest to o tyle trudne, że późniejsi Ptolemeusze często tracili i na nowo odzyskiwali tron oraz dzielili się władzą z rodzeństwem. władca starożytnego Egiptu z grecko-macedońskiej dynastii Ptolemeuszów (Lagidów) panujący w 107 - 88 p.n.e, a wcześniej zarządzający Cyprem od 116 do 107 p.n.e w imieniu matki i starszego brata. Poprzednikiem Ptolemeusza X Aleksandra na Cyprze był jego ojciec Ptolemeusz VIII Euergetes II Fyskon oraz jego koregentki: siostra Kleopatra II i bratanica Kleopatra III, a następcą został jego starszy brat Ptolemeusz IX Soter II Lathyros, wypędzony przez ich wspólną matkę, która zastąpiła braci władztwami. Ptolemeusz X Aleksander rządził Egiptem najpierw wspólnie z matką Kleopatrą III, a po jej zamordowaniu samodzielnie aż do 88 p.n.e, gdy Lathyros powrócił z Cypru i go obalił, a ten zginął niedługo potem w bitwie morskiej. Nie należy go mylić z synem, Ptolemeuszem XI Aleksandrem II, który sprawował rządy w Egipcie przez jeden miesiąc po czym został zamordowany przez aleksandryjski tłum. Analogicznie, jak wszyscy wcześniejsi i późniejsi męscy przedstawiciele dynastii ptolemejskiej nosił rodowe imię Ptolemeusz. Aleksander był prawdopodobnie imieniem prywatnym, a nie przezwiskiem, które czasami zdrabniano do formy Aleksas. Ponadto nosił tradycyjne dla greckiej monarchii przydomki - Philometor (gr. Kochający/''Miłujący matkę'') i Soter (Zbawiciel), choć pod tymi nie przeszedł do historii. Jego panowanie przeszło niemal całkowicie pod znakiem wojny domowej z bratem, która skutecznie osłabiła Egipt doprowadzając do całkowitej supremacji Rzymu nad państwem, a w ostateczności do jego aneksji w 30 p.n.e. Tytulatura [[Plik:Ptolemeusz_Alexander_I.gif|thumb|center|mri-nTr-mnx-nTrt-mnxt-sAt-ra stp.n-ptH Setepenptah (Wybraniec Ptaha) iri-mAat-ra Irimaatre (Ten, Który Wnosi Porządek, Re) sxm-anx-n-imn Sechemanchenamon (Żywe Wcielenie Amona)]][[Plik:Ptolemeusz_Alexander_II.gif|thumb|center|ptwlmis Dd n.f alksntrs (anx--Dt mri-ptH) Ptolemajos dżed nef Aleksandros anch djet Meriptah (Ptolemeusz, Zwany Aleksandrem, Żyjący Wiecznie ; Ukochany Ptaha)]] *Imię horusowe: Hr nTri-m-Xt Xnm.n-sw-Hpw-anx-Hr-msxn(t) Hwnw-nfr bnr-mrwt sxai.n-sw-mwt.f-Hr-nst-it.f TmA-a Hwi-xAswt iTi-m-sxm.f-mi-ra-psD.f-m-Axt *Imię nebti: shrw-tAwi kA-nxt sHm-nHH *Złoty Horus: aA-ib mri-nTrw ity-bAqt HqA-wADti aq.f-tAmri-m-Htp... *Prenomen: iwa-(n)-nTr-mnx-nTrt-mnxt-sAt-ra stp.n-ptH iri-mAat-ra snn-anx-n-imn , mri-nTr-mnx-nTrt-mnxt-sAt-ra stp.n-ptH iri-mAat-ra snn-anx-n-imn *Nomen: ptwlmis Dd n.f alksntrs (anx--Dt mri-ptH) *Dodatkowe, szóste imię wprowadzone w czasach ptolemejskich: pA nTr mri mwt.f , nTr wi mrwi mwt Greccy i greckojęzyczni znali go pod imieniem Φιλομητωρ Aλεξανδρος (translit. Ptolemaîos Alexandros; tłumaczone na polski, jako Ptolemeusz Aleksander). Imię czasami zdrobniano do formy Aleksas. Jego monarchiczne tytuły to Philometor (gr. Kochający/''Miłujący matkę'') i Soter (Zbawiciel), choć pod tymi nie przeszedł do historii. Ponadto dodawano historyk Strabon odnotował odmienne przydomki - Pareisaktos (z gr. ,,potajemnie wprowadzony tron") i Kokkes o niejasnej etymologii, ale prawdopodobnie mający charakter pogardliwy i nadany przez jego przeciwników. Życiorys thumb|Ptolemeusz VIII Euergetes II Fyskon - ojciec Aleksandra Data narodzin Ptolemeusza X Aleksandra I pozostaje nieznana, ale urodził się najprawdopodobniej w 140 lub 139 roku p.n.e w Aleksandrii w Egipcie, na rok lub dwa lata po ślubie ojca z matką. Jego ojcem był grecki faraon Ptolemeusz VIII Euergetes II Fyskon - syn egipskiego króla Ptolemeusza V Epifanesa i syryjskiej księżniczki Kleopatry I, córki syryjskiego króla Antiocha III Wielkiego, a matką była siostrzenica ojca - Kleopatra III, córka Kleopatry II z jej kazirodczego związku z bratem Ptolemeuszem VI Filometorem, który jednocześnie był bratem Fyskona. Miał starszego brata Ptolemeusza IX Sotera II Lathyrosa i starszą siostrę Kleopatrę IV oraz dwie młodsze siostry - Kleopatrę V Selene i Tryfajnę, urodzone w 135 p.n.e, a także przyrodniego brata Apiona urodzonego przez Irenę, kochankę Pt. Fyskona. Małżeństwo Fyskona z Kleopatrą III, podczas gdy faraon był już w małżeństwie z jej matką (a babcią Pt. Aleksandra X), doprowadziło do nasilającego się konfliktu rodzinnego oraz w efekcie wygnania obydwóch małżonków przez starą królową w listopadzie 132 wraz z ich dziećmi z Egiptu na Cypr, gdzie Aleksander spędził bezpiecznie wojnę domową. Wiosną 130 p.n.e Euergetes II ostatecznie pokonał Kleopatrę II, która uciekła na dwór Seleucydów, a trzy lata później - w 127 - Ptolemeusz, jego rodzeństwo i matka wrócili już do bezpiecznej Aleksandrii. thumb|Kleopatra III - matka Ptolemeusza X Aleksandra IPtolemeusz Aleksander pojawia się na kartach dziejów dopiero wraz ze śmiercią ojca 28 czerwca 116 p.n.e, gdy na mocy jego testamentu królestwo ptolemejskie - składające się z Egiptu, Cyrenajki i Cypru - miało zostać podzielone na trzy części. Cyrenajka bezproblemowo przypadła Ptolemeuszowi Apionowi, synowi Fyskona i jego kochanki Ireny, a o tym, kto odziedziczy Egipt i Cypr miała zadecydować młodsza królowa. Ta początkowo chciała nadać Cypr Lathyrosowi, a Egipt zostawić dla siebie i Aleksandra, ale jego babcia, która w niejasnych okolicznościach powróciła do Aleksandrii oraz sam lud aleksandryjski preferowali jego starszego brata, co zmusiło Kleopatrę III do zmiany władztw. Ptolemeusz Aleksander został władcą Cypru, którym zarządzał od 116 lipca, jako gubernator w imieniu faraona Egiptu, do 114 roku, gdy ogłosił się samodzielnym królem wyspy. Jednak królowa nigdy nie akceptowała starszego syna i dlatego - po śmierci Kleopatry II w 115 p.n.e - ciągle próbowała powrócić do wcześniejszego planu podziału monarchii z czym zgadzał się jej faworyzowany syn. Spiskowcy dwukrotnie wypędzili Lathyrosa: Raz w 110 października, ale już 109 lutego powrócił, a drugi raz w 108 marca, ale starszy brat i tym razem zatriumfował jeszcze w tym miesiącu. Dopiero w 107 października p.n.e im się to udało. Ptolemeusz Aleksander odtąd sprawował władzę (wraz z matką) w Egipcie, a Pt. Soter II został wygnany na Cypr, gdzie rządził samodzielnie do 120 p.n.e - Aleksias wysłał przeciwko niemu nawet ekspedycje, ale ta została odparta. thumb|Prawdopodobnie moneta Ptolemeusza XI Aleksandra II - jedynego syna i następcy Ptolemeusza X Aleksandra IW 105 nowy monarcha poślubił zgodnie z faraońskim obrządkiem bliską krewną - tym razem własną bratanice Berenikę III, córkę starszego brata, którą pozostawił w kraju uciekając za morze, z którą miał jedną, nieznaną z imienia córkę. Równocześnie wdał się w romans z nieznaną kochanką lub konkubiną, która urodziła mu tego samego roku syna nazwanego po ojcu Ptolemeuszem XI Aleksandrem II. Króla zainteresowały wypadki dziejące się w rozpadającym się imperium Seleucydów - w wyniku podbojów Partów, napływu Arabów oraz wyzwolenia się Żydów, a potem Aramejczyków mocarstwo skurczyło się do Cylicji, Syrii, Fenicji i północnej części Izraela, a nawet wtedy doszło do wojny domowej między Antiochem VIII Gryposem, a jego przyrodnim bratem - Antiochem IX Kyzikenosem. Pt. Aleksander stanął po stronie tego pierwszego, król Cypru po stronie tego drugiego. W 103 p.n.e wysłał swego jedynego syna na bezpieczne Kos, a sam wyruszył przez państwo judzkie z odsieczą Gryposowi, ale będąc w Damaszku dotarły do niego wieści o lądowaniu znienawidzonego brata na wybrzeżu Syrii, który ruszył na południe, pokonując żydowskiego arcykapłana Jannaja i docierając pod wschodnią granice Egiptu - Peluzjum. Jego matka (20 lutego 102 p.n.e) zdołała odeprzeć Sotera II, który zagnieździł się w Aszkelonie, a potem powrócił na Cypr, ale po przybyciu do Egiptu Aleksander niespodziewanie zlecił zabójstwo gorliwie popierającej go dotąd własnej matki (26 października 101 p.n.e), prawdopodobnie chcąc zyskać samodzielność. Ta makabryczna zbrodnia, połączona ze zbyt bliskimi relacjami z egipskimi Żydami, których Grecy i Egipcjanie szczerze nienawidzili za ich monoteizm, doprowadziła do buntu w Tebaidzie w 91 p.n.e oraz Aleksandrii w 88 p.n.e, skąd został wyrzucony, a Aleksandryjczycy wezwali i tłumnie powitali Latyrosa, który raz jeszcze złączył Cypr i Egipt unią personalną. Pt. Aleksander wobec niepokojów zdołał wcześniej w 100 p.n.e odesłać swoją bratanice i żonę Berenikę III na Kos do syna, a sam w 88 p.n.e udał się na wygnanie do Myry w Azji Mniejszej skąd przygotowywał się na wielki powrót. Do inwazji na południe doszło w grudniu tego samego roku, ale jego marzenia przekreśliła klęska u wybrzeży Cypru z lojalnym wobec brata kapitanem Charesem (Chaereasem), gdzie jego flota została rozbita, a on sam zginął w bitwie. Lathyros utrzymał się u władzy aż do naturalnej śmierci w 81 p.n.e, gdy koronę Egiptu odziedziczyła jego córka Berenika III, która została zmuszona przez rzymskiego dyktatora Sullę do poślubienia swego brata stryjecznego i jednocześnie syna Pt. Aleksandra, noszącego takie same imiona. Ptolemeusz XI Aleksander II nie chciał jednak się z nią dzielić władzą i nakazał stracić żonę zaledwie 19 dni od ślubu, a to wywołało wściekłość Aleksandryjczyków, którzy go zlinczowali, a na króla wybrali Ptolemeusza XII Auletesa, syna sławnej Kleopatry VII. CiekawostkiArmstrongEconomic - Ptolemy X – 106-88 BC *Bite przez niego monety zawsze przedstawiały pośmiertną podobiznę założyciela dynastii - Ptolemeusza I Sotera, nigdy natomiast Pt. Aleksander nie wydał własnego portretu. Jego wygląd został ukazany dopiero w licznych rzeźbach. *W okresie jego rządów (koregencyjnych z matką i samodzielnych) tetradrachma wynosiła 14.2 grama, a drachma natomiast 2.75 grama. Rodzina 'Genealogia' *Dziadek: Ptolemeusz V Epifanes (od strony ojca), Ptolemeusz VI Filometor (od strony matki) *Babka: Kleopatra I Syryjska (od strony ojca), Kleopatra II (od strony matki) **Ojciec: Ptolemeusz VIII Euergetes II Fyskon **Matka: Kleopatra III ***Bracia przyrodni: Ptolemeusz Memfites, Ptolemeusz Apion ***Bracia rodzeni: Ptolemeusz IX Soter II Lathyros ***Siostry (rodzone): Kleopatra IV, Kleopatra V Selene, Kleopatra Tryfajna 'Małżeństwa i potomstwo' *Kleopatra Berenika III (od 105 do 100 p.n.e) - jedyna córka Lathyrosa i Kleopatry IV, rodzeństwa Ptolemeusza X Aleksandra I. **Nieznana z imienia córka *Nieznana z imienia konkubina lub kochanka (od 105 do ??? p.n.e) **Ptolemeusz XI Aleksander II Przypisy Źródła *Egipt Starożytny - Ptolemeusze (Lagidzi) - narmer.pl *Egipt: Okres Ptolemejski / XXXI dynastia *Ptolemy X Alexander I | Macedonian king of Egypt | Britannica.com *Ptolemy X Alexander I - Livius *Ptolemy X - Tyndale House *ArmstrongEconomic - Ptolemy X – 106-88 BC Kategoria:Ptolemeusze Kategoria:Władcy Egiptu Kategoria:Władcy hellenistyczni Kategoria:I wiek p.n.e Kategoria:II wiek p.n.e